In This Meadow
by kerbubbles
Summary: Anthony confesses his feelings in a meadow Ianthony, don't like, don't read.


A/N: this is just a quick little one-shot from the 2007 universe, set after Spiderman, Spiderman. Hope you like it!

Anthony finishes pulling the little bits of silly string off of his shirt, face, and hair as Ian shuts off their camera.

Anthony smiles as his best friend walks over. _God, he's so perfect. _Anthony thinks to himself._ If only he was mine…_

Anthony's thoughts are interrupted by Ian's voice. "So, what do you want to do now?" he asks.

Anthony shrugs. _Lay down in this beautiful meadow with you, possibly snuggle, maybe even kiss a little?_ He quickly shakes the thoughts from his head before they're accidently blurted out. "I don't know," he says instead. "We should probably go edit this video."

Ian groans. "Uggh, I'm not in the mood. Why don't we just stay here and relax?" he suggests.

Anthony smiles and shrugs. "Sure, why not?" _It gives me an excuse to lay next to you in the soft green grass._

Ian smiles and lies down in the grass, looking up at Anthony and patting the spot next to him. Anthony smiles and gladly lies down next to Ian.

Ian smiles up at the sky. "What a beautiful day it is today."

Anthony smiles. "Yeah, it is." _But nothing's as beautiful as you, my wonderful angel._

"Hey look at that cloud!" Ian said, pointing enthusiastically up at the sky. "It kind of looks like the Smosh symbol!"

Anthony looked up at the sky. "Hey, it does!" He said, spotting the puffy white blob shaped very vaguely like the symbol of their channel.

Anthony looked over at Ian and chuckled lightly to himself. Ian had a huge grin as he stared up into the clouds. _The guy I'm in love with is such a cute little dork!_ Anthony smiled to himself. _If only…_

Anthony's thoughts were interrupted when he realized Ian was staring at him. His smile faded when plain dark brown irises met striking blue. Anthony realized he was leaning closer to Ian and he could feel his lids growing heavy. Anthony snapped his head back up at the sky before he did something he would regret.

"So…" Anthony said, concentrating on the sky. "What a beautiful day." He couldn't help but steal a quick glance over at Ian. Before he turned away, he could've sworn he saw a disappointed look in Ian's eyes.

Anthony mentally shook his head. _Nonsense, why would Ian be disappointed that you didn't kiss him? He's straight, dumbass!_

"Yeah, I mentioned it was beautiful earlier." Ian said. Anthony couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment in Ian's voice.

_Th-That's crazy! _Anthony thought._ Ian's straight, not gay!_ Then, Anthony remembered something that happened at a sleepover a few nights ago at his house.

_Anthony laughed as the words "game over" flashed on the screen. "Ha ha, you suck at this game!" he laughed._

_Ian punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, asshole! I'd like to see you do better!"_

"_I think we both know I could whoop ass better than you!"_

_Their eyes met and the both burst out laughing. Anthony sighed. "Ok, maybe I'm not the best."_

_Ian snorted "Ya don't say!"_

"_Shut up!_

_Ian chuckled, then started yawning mid chuckle. "I'm tired" he said, leaning his head lightly on Anthony's shoulder._

_Anthony yawned and absentmindedly leant his head on Ian's. "Me too." He yawned once more._

_Ian turned his head and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Anthony's neck. "We should go to bed."_

"_Mhm." Anthony agreed._

At first, Anthony thought nothing of it, but now… Could Ian have feelings for him?

Anthony shook his head again. _That's stupid. Ian's straight. He was just tired, and your shoulder was the closest thing for him to lean his head on._

Then Anthony remembered what happened when they got up to go to bed.

"_Oh hey man, I forgot my sleeping bag." Ian stated._

"_Oh, well… that's ok! You can… um… you can sleep in my bed!" Anthony replied._

_Ian smiled as they both climbed into Anthony's bed. "Thanks man."_

"_Hey, no problem! Can't have my best friend sleeping' on the floor, now can I?"_

_Ian chuckled. "No, you can't."_

_Anthony smiled. "Now, shut the fuck up and go to sleep. I'm tired as fuck."_

"_Ok, night asshole"_

"_Night douchebag."_

_They both chuckled and settled down to sleep. A few minutes later, Anthony felt Ian wrap his arm around him and nuzzle his forehead into the crook of his neck. "Love you…" Ian murmured sleepily._

_Anthony's face flushed and he jerked away, shaking Ian awake._

"_What the hell, why'd you wake me up?" Ian growled angrily._

_Anthony's face flushed as he replied "You just tried to cuddle with me, and you said you loved me!"_

_Ian's face flushed as well. "S-Sorry dude, I was dreaming about s-someone" he stuttered, embarrassed._

_Anthony smirked. "Aww, who?"_

_Ian's face flushed deeper. "N-no one! Just go back to fucking sleep, ok?"_

_Anthony frowned. "Ok, Mr. Grumpy pants." He mumbled as he and Ian settled back down for sleep._

Now that he thought about it… was Ian dreaming about him? Anthony shook his head. _It couldn't have been…_ But then again, when Anthony almost kissed him, he could've sworn Ian was leaning closer as well….

Anthony groaned and sat up, leaning his head in his hands._ Why does this have to be so fucking complicated?_

"Ant, you ok?" Ian asked, sitting up and looking at Anthony, concerned

_No, I'm not fucking ok!_ Anthony thought._ I'm in love with you, and it's fucking killing me, eating me alive because I can't tell how you motherfucking feel!_

"Ant?"

Anthony sighed frustratedly. "No, I'm not ok."

"Well, what's wrong?"

Anthony shook his head. "Just… forget it."

"Anthony, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me what the fuck is eating at you."

Anthony sighed again. _You have no fucking idea how much you can't help me right now._

"Ant?"

_What the hell, why not?_ "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise" Ian replied.

Anthony sighed and looked up into Ian's eyes. He took a deep breath and dove right into deep water. "I like you. No, fuck that. This is more than a stupid fucking crush. I love you, Ian. And I know you could never love me back."

Ian stared at him and Anthony braced himself for the rejection he knew was coming, but was surprised when Ian crashed his lips against his.

Anthony was shocked at first, but it passed and he kissed Ian back. Ian snaked his arms around Anthony's neck and Anthony's arms went around his waist.

"I love you too, idiot." Ian whispered as the pulled apart.

Anthony smiled. "You do?"

"Of course I do, dumbass." Ian chuckled.

Anthony's smile brightened. "Wow. I didn't expect you to return the feelings."

"You really are a dumbass."

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me, you ass." Anthony said as he brought his lips to Ian's again.

"I love you, dumbass." Ian breathed.

"Love you too, douchebag." Anthony replied, smiling.


End file.
